Drowning Waterfalls
by MrsManninq
Summary: While out on a simple mission Kiba, Shino and Hinata run into a bit of unexpected events with a OC who's village got burnt to the ground and what was Itachi doing there? So much for simple, nothings simple when destinies intertwine and lives are at stake. KIBAXOC.
1. Blood, Sweat, Fears

A/N: So I started this story like 4-5 years ago and now I'm coming back to re-edit it! I don't remember where I was going with this so bare with me it's been a few years. ALSO, I have NOT kept up with the anime or manga; so I will be changing things MY WAY. Please don't hate me.

I'm going to give a little background info but not to much on my character Maya talk about where she came from and her clan lightly so you aren't left in the dark...

Maya Ikimono  
Ikimono= living thing, animal

Maya is from waterfall country where she lived in a small village near the border to Waterfall and Fire country. Her family was part of a small clan of healers that lived just outside the village walls. All the children within the clan were expected to reach a certain level in healing ability before the age of fifteen.

Disowning ones child was very common within the clan and Maya was no exception. When Maya showed no talent in healing and showed no signs of improvement. At fifteen she was forced to leave her clan. She moved not that far from the clan household, in order to train her self to heal so her family could be proud of her.

Her skills were improving slowly over the next few years as she practiced on animals she started on things that were small and injured, such as birds with broken wings. Over time she moved on up into bigger animals. She conducted all her research daily with no days off so just by chance her family would take her back. She'd spent most of her days in the library studying scrolls and manuscripts of all kinds. She'd look up animals and humans body structure and heal try to access and heal accordingly.

Some of her family would come and visit her and check up on how she is doing. Mostly her mother would visit her when her father was out on missions, so he would never know of her visits with her. Mother fought so hard to get me to learn, but she always felt like something was wrong or different about her. But no matter what even though she was forced to leave the family she would always tell her how proud she was of Maya.

Maya in the story now is 18. So...that's all I'm going to say for now so I hope you like it.  
I'll get into a description of what she looks like later on in the story for now use your imaginations.

A/N: It's going to take a while to actually get the story going so please be patient this is a story that's going to work slowly. I'm going to try to go with as much detail as possible but try not to rush things, for the characters.

**Maya's P.O.V.**

I kept running no matter how bad the pain in my chest demanded rest; I could feel the burning in my lungs with each time I inhaled. My chest felt cold and hot at the same time and dry. I went into my pack and grabbed some water and brought the bottle to my lips so fast I splashed water in my nose. I could feel the burn but didn't care I knew I had to keep going but my body was screaming at me for rest. I knew I was past the border; maybe I could take a quick rest.

I looked around and sat down by an over grown tree root and tucked myself underneath it and leaned by trying to catch my breath. I leaned back with my back pack on my chest watching it move up and down. My breath started to slow down, I could finally get a chance to think. But once my mind was clear I could hear the screams echoing in my head I could hear the explosion and smell the scent of burning flesh and hear all the screams slowly fading as I was running into the outskirts of the village. I had no choice but to leave them. I leaned my head back and stared at the tops of the trees and watched them sway as the wind blew lightly I could see small pieces of ashes and soot flying in the wind staining pieces of leafs as they gently blew on them. Watching them with a blank mind had calmed me enough to close my eyes and just for a brief moment let my mind wander.

**Flashback **

While Father was out on a mission Mother would spend those days with me at my house, I would cook dinner for us and we would talk the whole night about how everyone in the family is. She would help me with my studies and we would plan on how to get me back into the family. I knew my mother never wanted me to leave, but in our clan Fathers orders are over hers and I just didn't make the par.

For the past few years she's been coming over I know I've improved, maybe not as much as everyone else in the family. If I can even still call them that, given that I've been self teaching myself I improved tremendously.

My father was out on a 2 day mission, so mother came over that night to have dinner with me we sat there mostly in silence. Which spoke more than what words could say, mother was always happy when she came over but in this case it seemed that something must be bothering her. But rather pestering her and asking question after question. I'll let her open up to me and tell me.

"Does it taste bad?" I said just to snap her out of a daze she seemed to be lost in. I remember those, I used to get lost in those a lot when I was sitting here all alone. Lost I didn't know what to do when I lost faith in everything, almost lost faith in myself. I hated feeling like I was disappointing everyone. I used to cry myself to sleep and just wish how I could be home with my mother, father and my sister. I had missed them so much, once I forced to leave the only home I've ever known. The only people I've really ever known and been closed to, I'm what you would call anti social. I usually cling to what seems natural and safe.

"No no no, Maya the food was good, it's just..." Her eyes falling from mine in what seemed like thought.

She looks paler than she did when I saw her last; her usual bronzed skin just looked like it was stained white didn't look natural; her usual black hair that fell into soft curls at her chest seemed heavier than usual more strained and seemed to have strings of gray in each curl. Her hazel eyes seemed dim the light usually there with every smile and laugh seemed to completely diminish in a matter of one month.

What am I missing? Looking at her like this makes my heart hurt, mother never let anything bother her she would always find a way around things. Like the first night I had spent alone in my own place, that mother had got for me without father knowing. Father could've cared less where I was as long I was no longer in the house "disgracing the family name". I sat there in a corner crying for what seemed like months without any direction or willingness to go on. It seemed that I haven't even been eating the days just flew by I would cry myself to sleep; and when I woke I did the same thing. Over and over until finally after a month; mother came and saw me in the corner weeping. She rushed over and immediately and she helped me bath cooked me food the first bite I took my body rejected it and I immediately started retching and she just rubbed my back and when I was done continued trying to feed me until I had finished the whole thing without throwing up. Without saying a word she just did everything looking at me adoringly. I could tell she didn't want me to leave but it was something that had to be done I could see it in the way she looked at me. I loved my mother and she loved me and when I saw her that day, how she came back for me and every month after that, when father went on his missions. I had something to look forward too. I had something to work toward, and it was her; to have my mother back.

"You don't look well, would you like to lie down?" I was feeling slightly concerned. Her face did a slight smile and she looked at her hands in her lap and exhaled a deep sigh. She looked at me, she opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. It seemed like she was having an internal battle with herself. I wondered who would win and what they would they say.

"Maya… I need you to leave the village" she looked at me with serious eyes, but her voice sounded almost strained.

"Why?" I said trying to understand why the only person, who helped me back to on my feet after I was kicked out the family, would tell me to leave the village?

"It's not going to be safe here" she said fidgeting with her thumbs while she was looking down at her hand. I could tell there's something that she's not telling me but I can't pin point what or why she wouldn't tell me.

She stood and slowly made her way over to me and knelt in front of me and placed her hand on my cheek I leaned into it feeling the closeness of her hand. I could feel the bones in her hand I don't understand what's going on but just her doing this makes me feel like somehow everything will be okay.

"Where would I go?" I was trying to gain control over my emotions, but I could feel it slowly slipping away. Why would I leave when I've been working so hard to become a family again, and just like that I'm just supposed to get up and leave?

"I need you to go to Fire country, it's not that far from here...I want you to be safe and live like you should. You need to have fun I feel like you never let yourself have a childhood, your so much into your studies your forgetting what life's about I want you to start over and live like you should… like you deserve you never asked to be born into this harsh life. Your father has created for you. I love you Maya. I always will" Mother took a breath and closed her eyes as if she started sensing something.

"What is it?" She immediately looked at me and looked at the glass on the table, and you could see small ripples forming on the water in the glass. She looked alarmed, and rose to her feet and started to pace and look through the cabinets pulling out bread bottles of water and a small pack that was on my bed and started stuffing everything into the bag.

"Mother what's going on?" I asked standing walking over to her side trying to get her attention. But her eyes wouldn't meet mine she seemed like she was avoiding eye contact. But why?

"MOTHER!" I put my hands on her shoulders and forced her to face me. Although her eyes didn't meet mine it was apparent that she had been trying to hold tears back. I immediately let go of her shoulders and hugged her and just whispered "Why?"

"We don't have that much time," she said quietly into my shoulder I could feel her shaking I hadn't noticed it before but now that I'm holding her I could feel it slightly; it was almost non existent.

She pulled away looking like she was trying to gather her thoughts wiping her face from the few stray tears that started to fall. "Time for what?"

She searched her pocket and handed me a small scroll. The pages looked worn and old and the pages look fragile but looks like someone had been taking precious care of it for quite a while. There was our clan symbol but it looked slightly different than the one on the house and on the robes we were to wear for ceremonies. I went to unravel it and see what was inside but mother grabbed my hand.

"Don't open it until your completely safe, and out of harms way. When you see it you'll know what to do. I wish there was time for me to tell you everything but this is what you were destined to do" Mother said getting up and walking over to the door pack in hand and she handed it to me. She opened the door and all I could hear in the distance were screams and this foul odor in the air. She turned around to say her final goodbyes; I didn't understand what was going on. But mother was never one to steer me wrong before and I trusted her. I watched as the tears fell from my mother's cheek, "Go now Maya. Don't stop till you get to fire country bring the scroll to the Hokage of Konoha. The protection of the scroll is important, and is the last part of our clans training."

I put the scroll in my bag threw it around my shoulder I looked into my mothers eyes and for some reason I felt like this was going to be the last I see her this way. My heart was telling me I will see her again but I never knew which was true. I just did what felt right I put my arms around mother in a hug that we could flood our emotions out on, when it felt like it was time I whispered "I love you" then I was off without a second thought. I saw my mother standing in the doorway crying and walked into the house and close the door. I ran through the village dodging screaming people and children I wanted to help them get them to safety but my legs just wouldn't stop running I saw the blurs of buildings on fire and people screaming covered in black smoke and blood, coughing and the sounds of people just getting slaughtered in the far distance. I strayed away from that area made a mental note to not go that way. I went through the entrance to the village and see the guards soaking wet with a kunai in each eye pinned to the wall separating us from the forest around. 'Who would do such a thing' it gave me more of a reason to just keep running and not turn back. When I entered the forest heading to the border to fire country; which was about a half a day away I just heard more screams and explosions; I started to run faster than I ever thought possible.

**End Flashback**

I opened my eyes once after a short while once I realized everything that happened; I won't be able to see my family anymore. Not even have the chance to prove myself. I would never be able to see my fathers face once he sees that he made a mistake disowning me, the pride in my mothers face at how our efforts haven't been for nothing. But now… there's nothing. Why should I even continue running, I should've fought- or at least tried to?

I needed to regain my chakra before trying to sprint. I looked down at my legs and saw the cuts and bruises of sticks I've must've run into I hadn't felt being cut when I was running. Mostly because of the adrenaline rushing through my veins I need to be more careful, if I'm going to try and make it Konoha. I tried healing myself I placed my hand on my shin, I felt the slight green glow and warmth in my hand but my cuts didn't even look I had done anything. After everything all the years of training I couldn't even heal a stupid cut on my leg. I felt so stupid and helpless, how did I ever think I was going to get back in the family if I couldn't even heal myself let alone someone else.

During my rest and checked if the scroll my mother had given me was still in tact. I pulled it from my bag and looked at it. My mother's words rang in my head like it was a voice recording. 'Don't open it until your completely safe, and out of harms way. When you see it you'll know what to do. I wish there was time for me to tell you everything but this is what you were destined to do'

I went to tuck it back in my pack when I sensed something was near so I started to mask my chakra. Hopefully it would hold out long enough till they pass I don't have much left to give, considering I had to start my travels again soon.

I heard the voice of someone in the distance and tucked the scroll into the root of the tree and hid my pack near it. So I wouldn't make noise putting it back in, and risk who ever hearing it. I heard the whispers getting closer to the tree. There voices were inaudible to hear what they were saying but once close enough I heard everything cease. All I heard was someone saying "Go" and next I heard complete and utter silence as if both my ears went deaf. Not even a bird chirping near by on a tree could be heard. The wind stopped blowing the tree tops I was once looking at getting lost into, looking now not one leaf bothered to twitch, as if everything was just frozen.

I immediately felt overwhelmed; I could feel that the person who is near is intensely strong the chakra is signature was increasingly larger than my almost depleted one. I closed my eyes and placed my hand over my mouth to cover any noises that may escape I dug my knees into my chest and tried so hard and wished they would just leave. I haven't trained in any combat or even protecting myself, I couldn't even heal myself if I had to!

I hear some rustling above me when I opened my eyes I see the trees swaying as they had just been doing moments ago. Maybe they've left, I sighed a small sigh of relief. As soon as I went to lower my hand from my mouth I had a sharp pain coming from my head as I was scooped from the tree root and thrown against a tree. Pain shot through my body I could hear something crack as the middle of my back smacked against the tree. It immediately became harder to breathe; I think one of my ribs broke! I fell into the dirt at the base of the tree having smaller over grown roots dig into my back and sides as I screamed in pain. The impact of my fall left the taste of soil and blood in my mouth; I can feel the small particles in my lungs every time I take in shallow breathes between strained screams I was squeezing out hoping someone who come help me.

Before I could even open my eyes I was picked up by my black curls and pushed up against the tree face into bark. I didn't even realize that I had started crying must be a pain reflex that my body had kicked into gear once I hit the tree. Between my cries and screams and blood coming out my mouth I couldn't even focus on what was going I've never been put in this position. Is this why I was never worthy, because of _this_ moment.

**FLASHBACK**

"She can't even throw a shuriken into a simple target if it's in front of her! What do you mean give her another chance?" Father was already arguing with mother again; they do every night we have training. Father would always try to help me but he would always yell and I could never focus when he was yelling "Throw it straight Maya!" I understood why now after years of training me I still couldn't do the simplest of things must be frustrating to have your youngest child exceed your first born; and yet she was always good at those things it seemed like it was always natural for her; Anna did everything on her first try most of the time.

Father would always argue with mother after our trainings, she was the only who ever stuck up for me. But for what I never understood anything or got that much better. They always spoke highly of my sister maybe I wasn't meant to be part of this family. Maybe I was meant to be a farmer or something I always loved animals. I would always play with the neighborhood cats or dogs. I feel like I communicate better with animals than with any other person as if I was an animal in my past life.

If I'm just in the forest I usually just go there to read, I sit on the base of the tree leaning on against it feeling the bark on my back. While I get would read and lost into another world; any world but my own. I would eat carrots or apples which attract the animals; and I would always share, so when I started training I initially started healing with animals. Since it seemed like they were the only ones who ever understand me the best. Besides Mother, she always fought me I knew she would even if it was her dying breathe.

They would argue just hearing their raised voices and harsh tones and words that were meant to sting would just make me feel responsible if it wasn't for me my family would be so happy Mother wouldn't have a reason to fight. I would just need to escape while they would do that so I would always just go out my window and sit on the roof, the walls were so thin. Especially since our rooms were next to each other. I would just stare up at the stars and moon and just had those deep conversations with myself about what life has in store for me. A wise person once said "Everything happens for a reason, although we may not understand it at the time. If you hang in there eventually the pieces will fall where they belong" I never really got that it's been 15 years of just complete failures so when is it my chance to shine, for me to be something important. I just stared at the moon and would think 'What's my reason for life' I heard my parents voices ease back into my head.

"This is the final straw! Her time has already come and passed and I've been lineate for you. She's should've been out months ago! So that I could focus on Anna, she's strong one of the family that deserves to carry the family name and represent us." Father yelled at mother I could hear the exasperation in his voice years and years of him trying with me. The seriousness in his tone made my heart cringe, was I really about to get put out because I can't throw a stupid shuriken! I couldn't even blame him I'm not upset with him it was something that had to be done; I would just have to prove him wrong.

I heard my bedroom door swing open and mother came in was a straight face even though the streaks on her face say other emotions have arose than the ones she portraying now. I peaked in the side of my window and saw she motioned for me to come in, I jumped the window and walked over to my bed and sat down not saying a word. She didn't have to say anything that I didn't already know, he face looked forlorn but not for herself, but for me.

She placed her hand on my head and looked like she wanted to say so much but so much to be said in so little time, the thins walls didn't help either. If she ever said the wrong thing or even looked like she would disobey father he wouldn't hesitate to put her out too. I would never ask her to do that for; I loved her to much to suffer for my failures. So I will take my punishment, I won't like it but I will take it.

**End Flashback**

I can feel the bark grinding against my face as I was moving trying to escape; his grip held strong in my hair, if I move too much he might just break my neck. He loosened his grip just enough that I could turn to face him but as soon I was facing him, he leaned in and kissed me so hard I felt my lips instantly bruise, he tasted of blood or is was my blood I was tasting. Once he forced his tongue into my mouth passed the barrier of my teeth I had created it seems that's when I realized exactly what was going to happen. His hands were running up my thighs I tried squirming away his hand flew up and grabbed my breast and squeezed it so hard that I felt like they were going to pop. No matter how much I squirmed and tried to get him to stop touched me, to get his tongue out my mouth. I felt like I was being tortured slowly, everything he did wasn't pleasurable it was painful. It felt as though my body was imprinted into the tree in this mold I couldn't break free from his vice grip. I stopped screaming in his mouth not like anyone could hear me anymore while his mouth enclosed mine.

I have to do something, I can't just let this happen; there must be something, anything. I turn internally into the place between your eyes all the way in the back of your brain that most people don't use most people only use 10% of their brain power. Mother used to call it my happy place when I needed to find peace and strength. I always felt like there were something there subliminally imprinting ideas and solutions I would never even think of there.

_Every time I'm here I always hear water but I can't see much but a small stream and the shine on the wet rocks along the stream and the moss on the tree roots as they create a path for the water to go. Every time I'm in this place I always follow the water, it always seemed like the safest thing to do I curved with every few steps with bare feet splashing as I went down the path. The stream is a place that I can always retrace my steps if need be, rather than wander aimlessly in the forest and risk getting lost in my own mind. Hearing the bubble and gurgles the stream makes me feel like I've been here like this is home. The noises take me somewhere tranquil, somewhere I would go and rest and feel peace. I never understood why this is the safe place I created why the stream where am I going, all I know is this is where no one but me can be; where no one can hurt me. I hear the hum and whispers on the wind but think nothing of it but my thoughts as they enter my mind I hear words of encouragement, tenderness, strength, motivation. "__If you do not hope, you will not find what is beyond your hopes."__ With every step I take I feel stronger and smarter and faster. I build it and build it until I feel a sharp pain in leg. I stop, when I go to continue on my bellowing brooks journey my leg won't move. I look down and I see blood rolling down my leg, the only thing wrong with that._

Was that it was _real_ he pushed a Kunai deep into my thigh almost to the point where my thigh was almost pinned to the tree. My mouth immediately opened with a silent scream as he dug and twisted it into my thigh blood spilling down my leg. I looked up and hazel eyes met red eyes, he grabbed me by my chin and forced me to look him into his eyes. Not that I wanted to look away they were hypnotizing I couldn't help but feel lost in them, I felt numb like I was mimicking his emotions. But I can't, I won't, I mustn't, I need hope I need to live if not for myself for Mother, I won't let her down. I had been too lost in his eyes to realize he had pulled my skirt off and he was pressing his length against my thigh. It was so hot it almost felt like it was burning; the lack of blood must've been making my body cold. I can't let this happen I need to somehow get away I can't let him take this. I moved to get the Kunai out of my leg and winced at even touching it a lick. I have to do this I need some survival instincts to kick in something's got to give. I feel his hand it was swift and precise when he moves my thong to the side and rubs a finger between my lips and onto my clit. I feel the lump near my clit immediately swell, my body betraying me. I felt his hands slide between my lips to the lump in a rapid motion that made me grind against him I tried to stop but my need kicked in I started panting out of impulse. As if he was wearing some type of pheromone coming out of his pores that controlled my thrusts and moans. Every second I got a chance I would try to scream; but was short lived by his bruising kisses and bites. I felt the tip of his finger trying to slowly ease inside, I tensed my muscles inside trying to make it harder for him to get in, but I feel like doing that I was just make him more excited.

I don't know what made me get the nerve but the next thing I knew; I pulled the kunai out of my leg in a swift movement tried to cut him but he was too fast that I had sliced his black coat as he drew back with a slight hiss. "You Bitch!" he said; as I was falling to my knees and I tried to run but I could feel nothing, I was nothing. I peaked from under my bangs he was tall looked very skinny, black hair and those hypnotizing red eyes. I looked up at his headband the symbol looked like a leaf but I wasn't sure, it seemed to be scratched out. It took the last of my strength to try and get away, I pushed up on my good leg but when I went to move my thigh started gushing blood but I could barely feel it let alone but weight on it to run. I was out of moves, there was nothing else I could do, I feel like I was playing a game of chess and that moment when the opponent says "checkmate" and you get that small panic looking around the board for something, anything to sacrifice for the king, but there's nothing that's where I am right now; I have no moves.

I was just halfway up when he sifted in front of me and had me by my throat. I could feel the last gasp of air cut off, every ounce of my body trying to get another one through. He was looking straight into my eyes, I don't know if I was losing so much oxygen so fast but not only was the forest around us getting blurry his eyes seemed to be spinning. As soon as I felt like I was just about to slip away I heard a growl and then I fell to the ground. I felt so weak, the lack of blood that's spilling out of my leg the gravity of everything I just endured. I just felt like closing my eyes and waking up in my bed with mother by my side telling me "Go back to bed Maya it was just a bad dream".

I looked of into the distance of the blurry forest and I thought I saw people, are they here to help me? Or help him? I heard noises; growling? I fell to the ground hard, I couldn't really tell nor did I really care. I laid there on the forest floor tired, I tried to keep my eyes open but it felt like my eye lids were magnets forcing to close. I could barely talk I was still trying to catch my breath and I think even if I could talk it would just be screams. The damage on my thigh is burning my leg, it burns so bad. I felt someone scoop my head in their lap, smells like lavender with pine and metallic. I think the last two are possibly coming from me, the dirt I've been rolling in and the blood in my mouth and leg. I feel warm now it feels so nice but I can't stop shivering I can't move my leg, I feel….tired, let me just close my eyes just for a quick rest.

**Kiba's P.O.V.**

Tsunade sent us on another stupid retrieval mission; she's been giving us all the shitty missions while everyone else gets the good action packed ones. Not that I'm complaining I'm alive and well and don't get my life put on the line as much as anyone else. But sometimes I wish I could come back to the village and just be someone's hero. Just once I would like to be recognized for something much more than a stupid retrieval dog.

"Hmm" Akamaru whimpered quietly to me once he realized I was in another daze. I rubbed his head reassuringly, I doubt he was convinced but decided not to do anything about it right now. I heard my stomach growl really loud; sounded like it was going to eat itself for a second there. It's been growling on and off for the past 7 hours since we left mostly quietly to myself but since I've been ignoring it since we left, the thought of it eating itself sounds plausible considering I didn't eat breakfast.

Shino started lowering to the forest floor jumping lower and lower from branch to branch till we came to a clearing. Which usually means he heard it, once he stopped he turned and said "Let's take a brief break to replenish and eat" Shino said giving me a backwards glance. He's already used to the routine by now; I eat constantly maybe not as much as Naruto but pretty close to it. I gave him a sheepish grin rubbing the back of my head slightly embarrassed. I can't help myself this mission was last minute I got up late I just hurried and left to meet the team. Shino gave us the mission details and we were off without a second thought, we weren't going far we could be there and back in about a little over half a day. I grabbed my overnight back just in case you never know it's always the simplest of missions that take a quick 180 and turn to something you never expected. I noticed I wasn't the only one who thought of it, I noticed Hinata and Shino brought there overnight bags. I never realized how fast and in sync our team has become throughout the years. We've been through so much together, not just during missions but being there for each other as friends.

Especially Hinata she's been there with me through all the trials and tribulations that come with missions, relationships and dating. Always there for me, granted she's only been with one guy. She's very wise when it comes to dating advice it just comes natural to her, if she wasn't shy she probably wouldn't be the sweet Hinata we all know.

When I landed in the clearing I went into my travel bag and grabbed a few protein bars and a bottle of water, there filling and quick to eat when we're on the go. I opened one and gave half to Akamaru and me; tasted like peanut butter he looked very pleased by the selection. He went over and lay by a tree resting his legs while we have the chance.

I went over and sat on a tree stump and chewed my protein bar slowly while drinking water between bites. The taste of peanut butter and chocolate tastes so delicious and exactly what I need, and the cold water in between just refreshing myself to get back on course. I looked up at the sky it was a nice spring day the trees swaying in a nice breezy manner, birds chirping their song to there nest of eggs. I saw something in the sky but I didn't know if it was something in my eye or not, it looked like little gray specs in the sky I decided to ignore it. I can't help but think of things that have been bothering me for a while, something's I can't help. I can't think of those things now, I need to focus. I hear the rustle of something nearby, I look over near Hinata and Akamaru just went off walking somewhere 'He'll be back'.

Something popped up into my head and I mentally slapped myself, 'I should've left Hana a note before I left', she shouldn't be too worried considering that I'll be back in no time. I don't want her to feel like I'm not coming back; maybe I'm looking too much into it. I leaned back on my hands closing my eyes letting the sun peaking out through the trees hit my face it feels so warm, it would hotter if it wasn't so windy. Feeling the breeze brush against my cheeks I felt like I heard a whisper of a scream, I opened my eyes and looked around slowly. I didn't even realize that Hinata activated her Byakugan and was looking around the forest focused. Shino was by her side in a second and they were both talking quietly, they both acknowledged they heard the same thing and by my expression it was apparent that I did too. I stood and slowly started walking over to them and was curious about what was going on, and then as soon as I took my third step I just froze and could hear the wind carrying screams agonizing screams in pain, they didn't sound too far away.

"Akamaru!" I turned and couldn't find him anywhere. "AKAMARU!" I yelled into the forest hearing my voice bounce off the trees into the hollows of the forest; he shot out the bushes and ran to my side I placed my hand on his head, I knew now that he heard the screams before any of us had. He possibly went on a search of which direction the screams came from I hoped he hadn't gotten too far before I had gotten a chance to get to him.

"I see chakra signatures north of here, about 38km" Hinata said pointing in the direction Akamaru had just come from, she started walking toward it hoisted her pack on her back and without another second we were off into the trees. We jumped to the trees running from branch to branch, my mind blank, didn't know what to expect it could be anything. Hopefully we aren't too late, the closer we got the more screams I could hear in the wind the ones of woman, men, and children just ringing in my ears. Some smell came into my nostrils I could hear Akamaru huff as it entered his nose to, it smelled like smoke, fire, and this distinct smell of burnt hair.

**Flashback**

I sat on a log off into the forest near Team Eight's training ground, waiting for my teammates to arrive. I came kind of early just to have time to myself to think about… everything. I feel like everyone gets to a point in life that makes you choose what path you're on, and from that moment on everything just comes natural your destiny is set in motion and you know what to do. I've yet to have that, but I think the real question is. Am I ever going to have that defining moment where life throws something at me and its like "Here that's your chance take it". I don't know what I'm doing about life I've tried everything I'm no good at anything, even with women.

I've been slapped or bonked more times that Naruto has, and he was pretty much holding the record for that. I just don't understand it, I do everything that guys are supposed to do for a girl the whole stupid flowers, candy, dates and sex; and yet it seems like doing everything by the book has gotten me nowhere.

I just looked up at the sky watching the clear sky and the few faint clouds rolling by. I can feel the air getting warmer around as the sun was peaking through the one cloud covering it. Feeling the full force of the sun just makes me more energized maybe it's the whole vitamins give you energy spiel. I look down at a stream in front of me I see some ducks crossing the stream, the mother was waiting as her ducklings waddled through. The last one looked like its foot was stuck between rocks. As soon as I went to get up to help the mother plucked him right out and they waddled away in their family line. Looking at them brought back memories of my mom, when I think of her that's when my feelings come, I miss her. I miss her just being there helping me if I needed it. Her being there made everything easier; why can't life just be easy, it seems so easy for everyone else. I don't really have anyone to turn to, Hana's always working, and anyone else would just be plain embarrassing.

"What am I doing wrong?" I asked out loud hoping that by doing show would shed light into my situation. I heard someone walking toward my direction, once I sensed it was Hinata; I turned and saw her walking over with a warm smile I waved at her in greeting.

"What do you mean?" she said once she was close enough to where I was. "Huh?" I cocked my head in confusion. "You said something was wrong?" "Oh" I smacked myself on my forehead. She must've heard me talking to myself, "It's nothing, don't worry about it." I said smiling at her; but from the look in her eyes she didn't buy it, one bit.

"Alright if you want to talk Kiba let me know; especially if you think something's wrong" She said smiling. I don't know what impulse in my brain decided to ask her but it's beyond me, "What am I doing wrong Hinata?" She cocked her head to the side and gave me the look like what?

I took in a deep breath and just finally let everything release, "I mean like… I don't know exactly how to explain it; but I just don't know what I'm doing anymore. I feel like I'm at a point in my life where I'm just doing the same thing all the time and I _want_ to do more. But I just feel like it's the same thing over and over again. Like, I'm just chasing my own tail. Especially when it comes with girls I do everything I'm supposed to I'm not the dirty dog that they always expect when they see me but I always hear the same lines when the girls break up with me. Its not you it's me, you're the perfect guy just not for me, I just don't feel our _spark_ anymore what the heck does a spark have to do with anything. I just don't get it, I do everything I can for any and everyone and I feel like its not enough and apparently I'm doing it wrong. I just thought I would have better life and I wouldn't feel so alone, that my whole existence has no value and I'm just sick of it." I sighed it felt good to get everything out in the open, I was looking at Hinata the whole time I was talking and the more words that came out the sad she looked, I didn't even think what kind of impact it would have on her. We're friends first and for her to hear that I don't see the value in my life must scare, but it's honestly how I feel I'm sick of sugar coating things. I just want to feel how everyone else feels, normal, or for the very least just, happy.

She came over to my side and just sat down her expression still grim. I wanted to tell her forget the whole thing and leave it alone, I'll be alone and miserable until I can figure it out on my own. But I value Hinata's opinion a lot more than most and if she really feels she can give me some insight hen I'm more than willing to listen, especially since I'm at the last straw and she seems willing to help. She took a few moments and just sat there in silence, I didn't want to interrupt if she was in thought, but every second felt like an hour, for a moment there I thought she was never going to answer.

She took a deep breath looked at the ground and started rolling a rock underneath her sandal fidgeting. "Growing up means learning what life is. When you're little, you have a set of ideals standards, criteria, plans, outlooks, and you think that you have to sit around and wait for them to happen to you and then life will work. But life isn't like that, for anybody; you can't fall in love with a standard, you have to fall in love with a person. You can't wait to watch your ideals and standards walk up to you, because you can't know what's yours until you have it. I always say, always take the fist chance in case you never get a second one, but growing up takes that even one step further, growing up means that you have to hold on to what you have, when you have it, because what you have that's yours and all the ideals and criteria you have set in your head, those aren't yours, because those haven't happened to you. So all you have to do is make your life what you want it to be, if you're doing what everyone wants you to do, how is that going to in turn make you happy? Be yourself, do what your instincts tell you, and then you'll be happy." She did a smile and leaned in put her arm around me to give me a hug, "Everything will work out Kiba, don't worry so much." There wasn't much I could say, but "You're right, Hinata. I'll try to find what my life has in store. I'm just scared of what I'm going to find."

**End Flashback**

With every step we took closer to the unknown the thicker the air got around us, and louder the screams became. The smell started making me gag as we were running I started breathing through my mouth which helped slightly, although I couldn't smell it as bad I started tasting it which is still if not just as bad.

I look over at Hinata and Akamaru; and she's been constantly scanning the area for any signs of people. For the past 2 hours we haven't found a soul and for a split second I felt like we were on a wild goose chase, until this moment; time slowed for what felt like a lifetime that it was just me, alone in the world, but I wasn't alone I heard it, I heard her, screaming. I stopped on a branch near the base of the tree lowering myself one branch at a time till I was almost at the forest floor. The scream was almost lost in the deafening sound of the screams in the wind; but this scream was different it seemed like it had hit somewhere inside me, some primal instinct that made me have to go running. It was distinct and close, I felt it, adrenaline kicked up into my body, and the blood in my veins suddenly started boiling. Akamaru stopped a few branches away and looked at me and barked. Shino and Hinata stopped a few branches from him and looked and started lowering to forest floor.

"What's wrong-" Hinata asked curiously; I just held up my hand and silenced her. I need to find it, my body was just waiting for the moment to just pounce; but why? There it goes again I heard it again, they all looked at me questioning, why am I the only one who hears it. "AHH!" the birds from the tree tops suddenly shot out in the sky flapping as a agonizing shriek bounced through the forest smacking us in our face.

Hinata looked around trying to locate where the scream was coming from, "I can't find it there aren't any chakra signatures around". I don't why or maybe it was just me, you ever have that moment where something bad is going to happen and your instincts take over. Like something as small as your holding a cup of water and it slips from your hand but next thing you know its back in your hand safe in sound right before it was about to hit the ground, it was a reflexive instinct. It may sound oxymoron-ish but that's how it felt like it was natural for me and yet that I've learned this or have done this before. Me, running where ever my legs took me; this was my reflexive instinct.

Akamaru was right on my heels as I was running, I knew exactly where I was going; it was like a magnet drawing me in closer, faster it was almost hard for him to keep up. My heart was racing in my throat I felt like I wanted to throw up but my adrenaline was going through the roof keeping me grounded. But I also felt like I was in the air running on the clouds, I never felt like this before I've saved a handful of people before and it wasn't like this, this is something different.

I kept hearing the screams they sounded more painful and strained as each one was choked out, I smell a different smell now, smells like jasmine and vanilla and blood. The closer I get the more blood I smell, I wonder if Akamaru can smell it too. "Kiba hold on" Shino and Hinata were yelling behind me I hadn't realized how fast I was going, I look back and they're far behind me; but I cant stop I cant slow down this is something I just need to do. I burst through the trees into a small clearing when I don't hear the screams anymore all I see, is _her_ with _him, his_ hand around her neck, her face pale with blood on her face smeared on her lips and cheeks. Her long black hair looks like someone had a fistful as it was spraying everywhere, "Go Akamaru" as soon as the last syllable sounded in the command, Akamaru was already lunging at his arm, and he 'poofed' into a log. She started to fall to the floor and all I could do was stare at her in trepidation, I was shaking I was angry. Akamaru went running to secure the perimeter in case _he_ was still nearby.

Hinata and Shino appeared behind me and Hinata searched the area quickly as her and Shino went running to her side. I started looking around not sure of what I wanted to do, but I just felt so angry. Anger mixed with adrenaline, is not the perfect combination but I just don't understand why?

Akamaru came back empty handed, Hinata had already had head in her lap trying to see if she will come to, but it had seemed like she had lost too much blood by the pools of blood sprayed everywhere. Hinata started healing her thigh as best as she could, she wasn't the best trained healer like Sakura and Tsunade but she does enough to get the job done. She was shivering so hard because of her lack of oxygen and blood and possibly got her wound infected around all this dirt she looked like she had been fighting for quite sometime. Hinata popped a few pain relievers and anti-biotic in her mouth hoping once they kick in she'll wake up and tell us what she was doing here; with Itachi.

I was still coming down from my adrenaline high; by the time we were finding a place to camp for the night. Her pulse went back to normal and everything seemed like she was getting better we decided to ditch the mission and bring her back to Tsunade, until she came to that is, she might have some information on what happened to her village and why Itachi looked like he was about to kill her, and for what?

We started heading back to the village once Hinata finished healing her injuries just enough that we could travel. Akamaru sniffed out some things in a nearby tree that belonged to her so I threw her bag on his back along with my overnight pack. I picked her up and had her ride on my back as we started heading back, when I hoisted her up she wasn't that heavy she was actually pretty light for her being dead weight and all.

We were running for about another 2 hours, before Shino decided it was time to set up camp before it got dark. We had found a small clearing and set up near a little area that seemed closed enough that we could be comfortable and stay hidden. Akamaru gathered a small bunch of fire wood to start a fire so we can eat and afterward it would still be hot enough to keep up warm throughout the night. I was set out to set up traps on the north and west side, while Hinata cleaned her up and assessed her wounds further before she prepared some supper and set up our sleeping areas, Shino was setting up traps on the other sides. It took us about an hour by the time me and Shino had finished up everything, we started the fire and after about 20 minutes we were settled in eating discussing out plan of action for tomorrow, while Hinata was finishing cooking.

"We will wake at about dawn pack up everything we should be back in Konoha by the early afternoon. You and Hinata will take her to the hospital so she can get treated properly, and I'll go report back to the Hokage. But until you hear from her or me don't let the girl out of your sight. You never know she may be a missing-nin along with Itachi." Shino finished talking and started talking to Hinata on what to tell the Hokage about what happened. I started to tune him out after a while, not like he was talking to me anyway, I'm not really into the politics of things.

I took another bite of the stew Hinata made, while I watched the fire flicker in the darkness, dancing its tango with the light, fighting over what covered what. Eventually the darkness will win but as we are eating, the dim light will have to do. We have to keep the fire low to not give away our position, I turn and see Shino eating and Hinata was taking small bites pacing her self, Akamaru had just finished up his bowl, I caught him licking his bowl clean by the time I picked it up to fill it back up. He had a very good day; he's done a lot today being keen on his senses especially when we were resting, he's really come a long way since we were younger. He's going to need to eat a lot, especially for the day we are going to have tomorrow.

I was finishing off my second bowl before Hinata was filling her bowl again. "You seem very hungry tonight Hinata. I haven't seen you eat so much before, Naruto must be rubbing off on you." She did a slight blush at the mention of his name, when will she stop being giddy, or does that come with the package of being in love?

"I was just refilling my bowl to feed her, I don't know when the last time she ate was, or how long she was with Itachi." She said raising her face the blush fading from her pale face. "How are you going to feed her if she's not awake?" I know how the hospital does it with the IV's and tubes, I never new there was any other way. "Do you want to help me?" I watched her tie _her_ hair back, I scooted over to them "What do you want me to do?" I asked curiously as to how this is going to work. "Just hold her head up at this angle and watch" she demonstrated holding her head on at the base of her neck and one on top of her hair so her face won't fall to the side. She then replaced her hands with mine, her hair although it was dirty and had some blood still, it was still silken soft. The base of her next is hot and soft; maybe she is starting to get a fever. Just feeling the heat of her skin on my hand just made feel; this urgency I haven't felt in a long time; but why?

Hinata had one hand on her throat and the other propping her mouth open to pour the broth in. When she started pouring some in slowly her hand glowed green over her throat. "I'm relaxing the necessary muscles for swallowing, if I do the wrong one it could go in her lungs and she'll start choking." I could see different parts of her throat moving from underneath her hand; I was watching very interested, usually this stuff l would just roll over and go to sleep. But this time I was intrigued, and wanted to help; she fed almost 2 cups worth before saying it was enough.

I decided to give _her_ my sleeping bag since I was on first watch for the night I placed her in carefully trying not to move her leg too much; once she was in and tucked I scooted her over to the fire. Akamaru went over and curled near her so she won't be cold. I wrapped her in tightly so there won't be any surprises when she wakes up, or when someone takes her out. I looked at her face; it's different than it was earlier it's not the same soft look it had been when we found her unconscious now she looks like she was struggling. I could hear her grunting slightly and I see a thin sheet of sweat gracing her features slightly, it could either the fever or her struggling making her sweat. 'What could be going on in that mind of hers?'

A/N: This is my first fic I hope you liked the beginning it took a lot of time to write and correct it. But I need to know what's wrong with it. Tell me your opinions please I'd love to hear them. Anyway REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	2. Mind Control

A/N: In the other chapter I was introducing you into the story that's why it was so long. So if you're reading this I'm so glad you're still reading, which means I'm not writing this just for myself .. I'll probably do a whole chapter focusing one particular persons POV at times…we'll see about that though. Anyway enjoy the chapter!

**Maya P.O.V.**

I woke up with the feeling like I was drugged before I went to sleep, and why does my head hurt do badly? It feels like a rock the size of my head was sitting on it all night, I rubbed my head trying to soothe the pain.

After a while the pain went down somewhat, I sat up and slowly opened my eyes adjusting to the light. I froze for a moment when I actually started to take in my environment. All the people, buildings, the market; I'm back home at the village?

There were no flames, no screams, and the smell of burnt wood and hair were replaced by soft scents of aloe and pine. Everyone was going about their day as if nothing had happened. Was it all a dream then? Maybe I got hit in the head and dreamt it all, and everyone was still here, then that means; Mother!

I got up to start walking home when a kid ran by me practically crashing into me but I whirled around and yelled, "Watch where you're running!", right on his tail was a rather large man chasing him, he looked like he was out of breath by the time he was near me slowing to a stop. When he stopped hands on his knees, trying to yell out "Someone stop that kid he got my wallet!" He yelled but no one did anything about it, his eyes scanned the area then met mine and he looked disgusted it didn't seem like it was about the wallet, but something much deeper rooted that I'm clueless as to what.

I ignored it and continued walking, I felt as if all eyes were on me with every person I walked by. At first I wasn't making eye contact until I heard the whispers, I stopped to look around and found that everyone was looking at me in disgust; I couldn't really hear exactly what they were saying so I just continued walking but I picked up the pace. The closer I got to home the louder the whispers got, the only words that were audible were "Death" and "Disappointment". As I got closer to my home the whispers began to fade, but their words echoed in my mind.

I saw my home in the distance, mother will know what's going on she always knows what to do. I saw I was coming up to the house and hoped she was still there. Once I saw the house in the distance I ran for the home stretch, once there I quickly opened the door and walked in. I stood at the doorway and froze I became overwhelmed with this feeling of sadness and depression. I started walking in and looked around everything looked just as I left it, everything just felt…empty.

"Mother?" I asked to the empty room, I was walking toward my bedroom when I almost slipped on something. I looked down at the floor and looked under my shoe, I was staring at my shoe for well over about a minute before I realized it was blood, "What the fu-". I looked around the apartment there weren't a lot of rooms, I walked around slowly over to the kitchen thinking it would be a logical place to get a wound, I didn't even reach it until I heard whimpering in my bedroom. I walked over to the door and had this feeling in my stomach it didn't feel right that something was wrong. "Mother?" I asked the door before entering, not really expecting for her to answer but to more or less, know that I'm here.

I opened the door and found my mother kneeling next to my bed, she was in a red nightgown, hair wild her body was arched and your body language read severely depressed. Instinctively I wanted to go hug her and be near her tell her everything's going to be all right; I thought I would never see her again. But I didn't I just stood there, doing nothing, saying nothing.

I couldn't see her face her arms were folding on the bed and she had her forehead to her forearm. I heard her talking it sounded like she was praying, and her body looked like she was dry heaving.

I heard her take a sharp breathe in "Why? What did I do to deserve this?" She said getting up slowly her head still facing down; I couldn't see her face her hair was blocking everything. She turned to face me and her arms fell to her side and they were hanging limply.

"Why Maya?" I didn't know what she was talking about. "Mother?" I took a step forward and she took a step back. I put my hand out instinctively to reach out but retracted it and brought it to my chest; I could feel the air around us get cold.

"Why couldn't you be like your sister and be normal?" I saw something falls to the ground it looked like tears, what is she talking about? She always told me I was perfect that I was special; I was always going to do great things. Were all of those things she said lies, but why? "Why did you have to be such a failure?" she said enunciating the last word.

I opened my mouth to speak but words failed me, what am I supposed to say? The only person, who had once had the utmost faith in me, is now saying what she wanted all along.

"Don't! Don't say a god damn word" I took a step back hurt, I wanted to run, but my legs wouldn't move, I wanted to just go and run and be free of all of this start over. But my knees were locked, feet cemented; I couldn't go anywhere, say anything.

Mother began to walk towards me, her body was shaking almost unnaturally, but she continued to walk. She looked deathly skinny, her skin paler than usual her hair looked greasy unwashed and it hung heavy in front of her face; with each step she took her arms swung lifeless dead weight, her shoulders hunched. She was taking shaky steps toward me, until she stopped a couple of feet away from my face.

She slowly lifted her head to finally reveal her face, her eyes were closed but I felt like she was looking at me through her eye lids. Her face was stained with tears and spots of blood and smudges. When I took a closer look parts of her face were distorted with burns that covered her cheek and neck.

"…Mother" I sighed she was hurt; I was about to leaned forward. I placed my hand on her cheek to wipe the stains of her face she looked at me with tears in her eyes, which I've never seen. When she spoke, I stopped, to listen she was shaking looking at me with her eyes wide.

"You left me behind Maya, after everything I've done for you; everything I sacrificed for you and you just left me here to die?"

"You told me to leave…" I was so getting frustrated I remember she told me to leave, but wait... If I left then that means this isn't real, that means I left and she's not really here. I removed my hand fast and just looked her, whoever she is because she isn't my mother; she must've seen the realization on my face because she started laughing hysterically.

"Reveal yourself!" I stated shakily while walking back until my back hit the closed door. She was still laughing, she stopped to speak but when she spoke her voice had changed; it was slightly deeper not really that familiar.

"Is that any way to talk to your mother?" her eyes started changing they looked like they were turning red. I turned to open the door but she had grabbed my hand as it had touched the door knob and started crushing it against the door knob. I could hear bones cracking, fracturing, splinting.

"Going somewhere?" I turned and tried pry my hand away but all that did was make it more painful. "You were always weak Maya, you were a disappointment since the day you were born" she let go off my hand and I couldn't move my fingers at all, I turned to take a kunai from my holster and turn it on her but as soon as it was in my hand it disappeared. I felt my chest get cold but I felt like something hot was pooling there, I look down and I couldn't believe it; it happened so fast. She dug the knife deep into my chest, without any hesitation twisting it hearing my sternum grind against the metal of the kunai. I looked up from the kunai at her face she looked like she was smiling.

For some reason I wasn't angry I put my hand over hers, and peeled the dagger out of my chest. Blood began to pour out of my wound. I fell to the ground not being able to hold my weight up any longer. I held the dagger loosely in hand.

"Why?" I asked. It was the only word I can manage with the amount of blood filling my mouth. I could taste it as it came up slowly from the back of my throat. The metallic smell present in the air as I tried to get myself to breathe deep. I felt as though my lungs were given in. She pulled me by my hair and ordered me to look her into her eyes.

"Heal yourself!" she stared intensely.

I lifted my hand and it hovered over my chest; I closed my eyes to focus my chakra into my wound. My hand felt warm and I can see a faint glow emanating from it, but there was no sign that my chakra was healing it, I didn't feel like it was doing anything at all.

'Please…work…just this one time!' I was screaming in my head.

"You can't?" She leaned down and grabbed me by my wrist painfully hard. She started twisting me wrist slowly.

"If you can't heal anything…" She began saying flexing her fingers around my wrist tightening it I was looking at her begging her no with my eyes.

"Then why do you need this?" With the swift movement, she had broken my wrist.

A gargled scream escaped my lips as blood was spewing from my mouth, I doubled over in pain. Streams of tears were falling out of my eyes by the time; where am I and how do I leave.

I looked in horror at my wrist the disfigurement was apparent. I squeezed my eyes shut, forcing the rest of the tears that were brimming in my eyes to fall.

I tried to take deep breaths; I did not want to panic. I knew that's probably what she wanted. She would enjoy watching me wallow in my pain as I beg for mercy. My breaths were labored, the room started spinning. No doubt because of the blood loss. I was only delayed the inevitable by trying not to panic.

I opened my eyes to look at my mother as she sat next to me smiling menacingly, "I should've killed you sooner."

I looked at her face; my vision was starting to go. Her face was changing her jaw was changing her eyes were round and red I've seen those red eyes before… but where? I closed my eyes as my vision went completely black. Who had I ever seen with red eyes? Flashes popped into my head of a forest of a man, before I could fully remember I lost consciousness.

I sat sitting up and started looking around. I'm back at the village, but mother, I was just…

I touched my chest felt no blood and no wound of kunai, my wrist was fine as I twirled it around feeling that it was perfectly fine. 'Was it all a dream?'

I could see that my wrist was no longer broken and my breathing was perfectly fine.

I heard something coming and when I looked up it was a kid running, with a rather large man chasing him, he looked like he was out of breath by the time he was near me slowing to a stop. When he stopped hands on his knees, trying to yell out "Someone stop that kid he got my wallet!"

Then it hit me; I'm stuck in my worst nightmare.

**Kiba P.O.V.**

We were running for the better part of the day, I could see the village gates in the clearing. It looked like early afternoon just the time Shino said we'd arrive.

"Head straight for the hospital, I'll go to Tsunade and update her on everything." he sprinted off toward the Hokage tower.

"Akamaru head home let Hana know were here" Akamaru nodded and ran off toward home. In the matter of 30 seconds we all split up our separate ways.

When Hinata and I got to the hospital we busted through the door and briefly explained the situation to nurse at the front desk, she picked up the phone and called for a stretcher and a few people came out and immediately started examining her when I laid her on the stretcher, one nurse was hooking her up to some IV's and they were calling out things I didn't understand. The nurse at the front desk was asking for me to fill out some papers and answer some questions I didn't know the answer to, I eventually got overwhelmed and ended up yelling at her saying "I found her like this, can you fix her or not?" and I threw the clipboard back on the desk. I was getting so frustrated all of these nurses asking so many questions, I don't even know the girls name!

Hinata was trying to calm me down and assure the nurses that we gave them all the information we possibly could, obviously withholding certain information for the Hokage and if any other designated officials.

I looked up and saw Sakura walking into the room straight face and professional and taking the girls pulse and then listening to her lungs with a stethoscope. "How did she get this way?"

"We found her in the forest like this. She hasn't been awake the whole time we've had her. She looked like she was being attacked when we found her." "By who bandits?" she asked without looked up at me. My eyes turned to meet Hinata's and then I said "She was with Itachi" As soon as 'Itachi' left my mouth Sakura automatically stiffened.

"That will be all; I'll send someone to your homes to report to you on her condition." Sakura said pushing her bed into the hallway until I couldn't see it anymore.

I looked over at Hinata, who looked worried. "She'll be fine Hinata don't worry." She just simply nodded.

We left the hospital and started walking to Hinata's house in a semi awkward silence; like there was something that she wanted to say or ask me but wasn't asking.

"What is it Hinata?" She looked at me and did a slight blush; I put my hands behind my head resting them there while I leaned my head back on them looking over at her. She looked down at the floor and opened her mouth to speak. "When… they come to update us on her condition would you like to join me and go to the hospital to see her?"

I looked at her and I just didn't understand why; "Is there a particular reason why, you want to go see her?"

She looked over at me and said, "Imagine if you were her, attacked by someone who knows what would've happened if you hadn't found her-" My heart dropped when she said that I couldn't even imagine what he would've done to her; if it was anything of what it looked like it wouldn't have ended well. "-Then next thing you know you're in a hospital with no one you know around no family no friends. If she ends up staying here a while depending on what Tsunade wants to do about her, she's going to need someone to trust, and since we brought her here I just thought…"

"I guess that makes sense Hinata but I don't know we'll have to see what Tsunade says."

Walking her home went by rather fast, next thing I knew, and we were at her front gate.

"When they send word I'll meet you at the hospital okay?"

"Thank you Kiba" she smiled and bowed and left.

'I better get home before Hana yells at me' I started walking toward the house behind my head wondering how all this is going to turn out.

**Sakura P.O.V.**

I sat in my office on the window sill looking out into the sky looking at all the stars sparkling, with the moon at its peak; soon the sun will be coming out. Pulling all these all-nighters; it can take over your life before you know it weeks go by.

I spent most of my night with the woman Kiba and Hinata brought it. I healed all her cuts and bruises, but there is something strange about this girl's case. No matter how many times I heal her lungs her breath returns to shallow a rapid within not even an hour later. So I had to put her in an oxygen mask, just so it will continually give her stable even breaths. Her blood pressure was becoming erratic over the hours I had to give her some medication to bring it to normal even if it's temporarily. But since there was no stability for so long her she ended seizing at one point to the point we almost lost her, and had to resuscitate her. I'm doing the best I can without knowing anything about her, and her past medical history.

I started getting so frustrated I always have one patient like this a day where you want to do more than everything you can to help, but you reach that point where you throw your hands up and say there's nothing more that you can do. It's worse when they have family and you have to tell their family that they are in a coma or worse. But this girl… she has no one, and how did she find herself with Itachi? Or was she working with him? I heard a brief knock which took me out of my thoughts I saw a nurse poke her head in.

"Sakura the Hokage is here to speak with you" I nodded and walked out and followed the nurse to where Tsunade was she was in the patient's room checking her pulse looking at her watch. I called to her shortly after the girl was stabilized so she can come take a look. Once she came into my view I dismissed the nurse and walked up to her and we proceeded to tell about everything that happened since the girl came through the doors of the hospital.

"Minor injuries are healed, all vital organs are clear, except her lungs won't seem to heal fully, when I do they seem to just go into a panic and get worse; Which causes me to re-heal them. I've been going back and forth with this girl and her injuries all night." I told Tsunade exasperated, she was still assessing her vitals while glancing at the folder we made to keep notes on her medical proceedings so far.

"Shino came to me earlier when they arrived into the village on how they came about her; and who she was seen with prior to her losing consciousness." My heart raced for a beat or two not letting my face portray how I felt I just nodded; letting it be known that I'm aware also.

"I told Shino that this find is very important and vital especially considering now we know Itachi is close. He may continue on his way here or he may postpone whatever it is that he's doing but whatever it is we need to be prepared. Especially considering those villages nearby are allies, I've sent a few people over to the villages near by where she was found to see if anyone has seen him." I nodded, I turned and looked at her and just got lost in a daze, Tsunade just looked at my sullenly.

"Go home and get rest Sakura, you probably lost a lot of chakra healing her countless times. You've practically been here for days take a day to rest." She was right; I had been healing her for hours now. Even I know my limits so I did not refuse the offer of the well deserved rest.

"Thank you Tsunade." I bowed then took my leave.

I walked out of the hospital, I immediately noticed the change in scenery outside, and it didn't smell like surgical soap and gauzes everything. The scenery wasn't bland as it was inside.

The village was colorful for being night, the few street lights are giving the street a glow that looks like the ground underneath is illuminated and full of life and yet so stranded I could see the few people around doing last minute shopping, the kids begging their mothers for some candy before the go home to sleep. I started walking through the market district looking at all the little trinkets and food vender asking for my attention insisting that today's sale is better than any other. I would just smile and keep walking.

I was about halfway home before I sensed something running behind me, I turned and saw the blond and immediately knew who it was before my name hit the air.

"Sakura-chan!"

I smiled and waved him down until he was close enough to speak without yelling. Once he was close enough he threw his around me in a hug and said "Where are you walking too?" I returned the hug half heartedly, being tired from leaving work.

"What is it Naruto? I was on my way home"

"I went to the hospital to see if you wanted to have dinner with me but they said you left early. I was headed to your house to see if I can catch you before you got there. So…Do you?"

I hadn't really eaten all the much today and I needed to go grocery shopping anyway so.

"Sure I could use a bite to eat" _There's no one waiting for me at home, sigh_

"What do you want to eat?" He asked fidgeting with his foot. I look at him and smile and simply say "How about some Ramen" He lit up like a Christmas tree and practically pulled my arm out of its socket dragging toward his favorite stand. I was so shocked, I could help but yell.

"Naruto!"

**Kiba P.O.V.**

'Damn it's been almost the whole day, and no one has come to say if we can go visit the girl now. Hinata's been worried, that's all she talked about during training. I'm just trying to understand why this girl has a hold on her.' Lying in my bed staring at my ceiling isn't doing much but make my mind wander in a way that's giving me a head ache.

"Kiba dinners ready!" Hana yelled to him from downstairs, or maybe I'm hungry I smile internally listening to my stomach growl as I smell the food as I'm walking down stairs toward the kitchen.

Once I was at table with the food in front of me I looked at the meat and stabbed it with a fork, and started biting off chunks. "Really Kiba you can't use a knife?"

I just glare and look at her, "No I've always eaten this way I'm not changing it for no one" She just shook her head and gave me the speech of 'how do you expect to find a nice girl with no manners, that's why you always get the girls that only want one thing.'

I rolled my eyes and just ignored what she said; I don't want dating advice from someone who doesn't even have someone. The last few bites I took of my plate I made last until everything was just about gone, the last few bites my mind started to wander. Over to Hinata and over to _her_ and I hadn't realized I just stopped and stared at my plate, until Hana snapped me out of it. I looked at her startled when she snapped in my face, "Huh what'd you say?"

"Kiba I asked if something was wrong? You're acting really weird."

I don't know if this is something I want to talk about to her. "It's just been a rough day I guess."

"Care to talk about it?" 'Why does she have to be so nosey?'

"Is it going to get you to leave me alone?" I leaned forward and put my elbows on the table to get comfortable. Pushing my plate aside and giving the bone to Akamaru, before I started telling the whole story. Obviously leaving out Itachi, sister or no sister that's need to know information.

"We were on our mission and we heard screaming and when we started running toward whatever it was we saw this girl that was in danger-"

"What kind of danger?" She interrupted me to ask, she was always one for details.

"When I got there she was being strangled" Hana's face turned serious her eyes seemed like she was unsure if she wanted me to proceed.

Instead of pushing the details on the attacker she asked "What did she look like when you found her?" I was glad at the subject change since I didn't want to go into too much details that I'm not comfortable with.

I put my heads behind my head remembering what I saw when I entered the clearing "She was kind of short, well shorter than me anyway. Long black curly hair, her eyes were hazel color she was kind of pale but it could be because she was scared. I don't know." I started shaking my head of the image of her collapsing and her eyes flickering shut, it made my chest tighten like I somewhat felt like I was responsible, like if I gotten there in time she would be fine.

"Whatever it is Kiba, It's not your fault." I looked at her shocked, "How did-"

She smiled in an almost empathetic way and said "It's all over your face whatever happened when you found her, you did everything you could."

"It's not that" I took a deep breath "I honestly don't know what it is, and Hinata is stressing over it which is making me stress over it and I don't know, I just want her to wake up so that way she can talk to Tsunade go home and get this over with." I got up suddenly pushing my chair out from underneath me with unnecessary force but I was just getting annoyed fast, if I thought thinking about it in my room gave me a headache saying out loud is giving me a migraine. "I'm going to bed"

"Why don't you just go to the hospital in the morning and see how she's doing?" I just huffed and walked up toward the bathroom to shower and go to bed.

It took me almost an hour shower of being in deep thought that I decided that Hana is right? Damn I hate when she's right, I guess I'll talk to Hinata in the morning about it.

**Tsunade P.O.V.**

It took a while but I finally got her lungs to work properly, I just hope I gave her enough medicine to get her out of the Genjutsu. It was a strong one too; I did everything I could now we just have to play the waiting game. I swiveled my chair over back to my desk once I heard footsteps.

"Tsunade?" I turned to see Shizune at the door bowing, "Yes?" I said looking down at a stack of papers acting like I was doing something prior to her arrival.

"We looked through her belongings and I think there's something you need to see." Now looking clearly at her face, it looks startled by something.

"Well… Where is it?" suddenly feeling impatient.

She walks in with a small scroll in hand and handles it with delicate care she places it on my desk and I looked at the symbol it was clan I was familiar with but it seems altered in some way. I realize this is the scroll is the retrieval team 8 was to bring back, but why does this girl have it?

"Call the hospital that as soon she wakes up she is _not_ to leave or do anything until I get there for questioning." Shizune bowed and walked out leaving the scroll on the table.

I examine it for a few minutes trying to interpret what the symbol means it looks like something you would see in a history book when you're in school.

Shizune walks back into the room confirmed she spoke with the nurses and there's a security guard on staff in that wing to ensure she doesn't leave her room.

"Is she allowed visitors while unconscious?" She asked plainly, I looked at her brow raised questioningly; she has no friends or family here. Who would want to see her?

"The Hyuuga Heiress is worried of the girl's health, and wanted to know when she could receive visits."

"Yes she could now because she's stable." I looked back down at the scroll and slowly started to pull it open but stopped.

"What is it supposed to contain inside?" She looked curious.

"It an ancient scroll from a clan of healers, it was told that long ago there would be a time that once you put their chakra into a certain part of an animal you can control them…But the power went to certain people of the clan to keep it contained but a few years later they were all executed for 'abusing control' they tried to control Shukaku."

Shizune looks shocked and appalled, "They were executed before they got a chance too, the only thing left of there teachings are in this scroll"

I could feel Shizune's eyes on it, interested. I rolled it out carefully trying to keep it in tact, once fully out we were both amazed, and dumbfounded.

_It's blank!_

A/N: Don't mind it if I made grammar mistakes or spelling. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed it. If you did don't be afraid to rate and review. Next chapter should be up in like a few weeks or so. So be on the look out!


	3. Hospital Visit

A/N: I'm trying to go into detail but maybe not as much as the first chapter because that was really long. But I really hope your enjoying everything so far thanks for the reviews and for following (you guys know who you are) I appreciate the support. Hopefully it doesn't take me long to finish this chapter, so let me get started.

**Sakura P.O.V.**

Waking up is usually the thing I hate most about the day, being alone in this apartment; it's gotten to the point of depressing. I have no one to wake up too; no mom or dad, no one. It's just me and my thoughts and that's the most dangerous thing I can think of for me to be alone with.

I rolled out of bed and walked toward the bathroom and decided a bath would be more relaxing right now. I pour some jasmine oil into the water and slip into the steaming water as I lay there feeling all my muscles relax, even a chakra induced muscle relaxer is not the same as a steaming bath. I lay there looking up at the shower head trying to focus on it so my head doesn't wander, but unfortunately it does.

Who else do they wander to other than Sasuke I can I already feel inner Sakura furious that I even put the idea of him in my head. She insists on calling me pathetic and hopeless, but I can't help it. The love that lasts the longest is the love that can never be; I have no one else that I can confide in without being judged especially considering I'm in love with someone who hasn't even thought about me any other way other than a teammate IF that.

I can't stop though I've tried dating around and had a couple boyfriends if you can even call them that. But they don't understand the lifestyle of being away on missions and the constant working at the hospital, they always want the house wife taking care of the kids while they work; and I can't do that. I thought I was that girl at one point in life but in this life; this Sakura isn't that girl anymore.

The only one I can think of actually settling down with is the only man that doesn't want to settle down; go figure. But I can't imagine anyone else, I remember how I used to ogle him when we used to train together when we were younger the sweat and the fluid movements he would make while sparring. Lustful thoughts start to form in my head and I find my hand starting to trace circles on my inner thigh thinking about him no shirt throwing grunting at how hard he throws shuriken at the targets. I start rubbing myself and it feels as if my hand has a mind of its own; I feel everything start to swell underneath my fingertips I start flicking and rubbing all the spots that I know that will make me release, I feel in the pit of my stomach something building and I know this is what I need. I start rubbing my breast feeling the nipples morph into the hard mounds I start to pinch between my fingers. As my other hand is at the entrance with just the tips of my middle finger I was just about push in as I whisper his name. "Sas-"

I heard 4 hard knocks on my door my eyes shot open I immediately get up from my bath even though I'm swollen with need now. I throw on a robe and start to towel dry my hair, walking over to the door. Trying to ignore the throbbing I feel in the pit of my stomach, I can hear inner Sakura yelling about ignoring the door and pleasing myself for once. I walk over to the door, and try to peak through the peephole and find that whoever is on the other side has their finger over the hole. 'I should've known'

As soon as I swung the door moving over to the side, she was already walking in talking about some big party in a few of weeks; and how I MUST go. She started rambling about her and Shikamaru I walked into my bedroom and quickly threw on some clothes a white V-neck T shirt and black shorts with my sandals. Since it seems she's not going to be leaving anytime soon I might as well get dressed, and go for a walk to do some errands.

I locked the door behind listening to the end of her story, as I continued so say "Really, then what?" In all the appropriate places, then after about an hour later; she finally says in the most sincere way I've heard her say in a while, "How are you Sakura?" I had to do a double take on what she even said, leaning in I say "Uh, fine. Everything is good" she gives me that look like she doesn't buy it, but honestly she's one of the last people I would say too many personal things too considering she has a _big_ mouth. Except when it comes to my parents, I look up into the sunny sky watching as the sun gets covered in a brief blanket of clouds, and sigh and say "Days like these I miss my parents, where I wake up alone and go home alone and have no one to confide in, I can confide in Naruto but only about certain things." Ino looked at the ground and for once didn't know what to say; even if she could what could she say she has everything.

"Sakura I'm sorry, I'm trying to do my best with being your friend. Especially considering your job consumes your whole week, it's hard to make time. Which is understandable but you can't let all of that define you. You need to go and for just one day think about you and be happy. You don't need to forget your parents but for once revolve yourself around you. Take a day dress up and go out with me and our friends and just have fun! You should come to the Festival with us!"

I tilt my head to the side as if visually asking a question, she sighed and said and an annoyed breathy voice, "The Floral Festival in a few of weeks? The one I said everyone's going to be there get a nice Kimono put on some make up I'll do your hair and come with us everyone is going. It's going to have a whole bunch of games and prizes and guys'." The last word she pokes me in the side with her elbow and I giggle. I briefly think of Sasuke and immediately ditch the thought and continue on trying to be happy for myself. I like the sound of that, "I guess it could be fun."

I walked up the staircase up to the Hokage tower to see Tsunade; when I got home I saw that a note was left telling me to see the Hokage immediately. I knocked on the door and Shizune was opening it by the time the second knock was just hitting the door, I bowed slightly and greeted her and saw Tsunade standing looking out the window with her hands behind her back folded.

I walked in front of her desk and bowed and said "You wanted to see me?" I hear Shizune closing the door from behind me.

"We believe we know where your unknown patient has come from." I silently wait for her to continue.

"She may have come from Waterfall which as you know was our ally." I catch the tense she used and questioned it.

"Was?" Tsunade turned and her face looked grim.

"The whole village was burnt to the ground and every man woman or child that was found living after the fire was executed. I had sent Team 8 to retrieve a scroll that contained an ancient teaching from Waterfall that needed protection since the location was compromised. The girl was recovered in the woods nearby the village; she had a bag with her in which the scroll was located." She paused and walked over to sit down in her seat, "What does the scroll have inside, is it some type of jutsu?"

I see Tsunade look above me and I know she must be looking at Shizune, "It has a teaching on how to control animals from a clan of healers; there were stories that the elders got power hungry and they tried to take there teachings a step further, but before they could attempt it they were all executed" I had heard the stories but now I know they weren't just stories, what could they have been trying to do, that they were executed; I was to scared to ask. I see Tsunade lower her eyes back to mine "Which brings me to the girl in the hospital bed, I did an analysis of her chakra before sealing it and it seems that she comes from the same blood line similar to those who made the scroll. That means she's the only one that is able to read it since the rest of her bloodline is eradicated." I look down at my lap trying to understand one last thing, "We can't read the scroll ourselves and decipher it?"

Tsunade pulled out the scroll and rolled it on the table, my eyes wide in shock, "How is she supposed to read it if it's blank?" I said in amazement, Tsunade continued talking "Only those who are part of the clan can read the scroll, but before I let her read it I need to know that we can trust her to be sure she won't use it against us. Shino is going to be look for any clues at the village and see if there's a way we can track who did it and where they are now. Once she's awake I need you to make sure we can trust her, Team 8 is going to get close while you supervise from afar." The look she gives me is stern and yet warming "But I need you to make sure everything stays on track and that no one gets too close or stray from the mission. I don't care how long it takes; once I get the final go from you we will proceed further."

I nod in confirmation this was a lot to take in; her being the last of her whole village, and possibly learning some ancient power, and me spying on her to see if she's trustworthy. Well before anything further happens she needs to wake up.

**Kiba P.O.V.**

Hana took Akamaru for whatever reason it was that she needed him; I started to feel a little anxious being home alone.

I'm not really use to it because when I'm home alone I always at least have Akamaru, or have something to do later on that day. But today was different; I have nothing to do Shino's gone on a solo mission 'again' he always gets the solos I scoff inwardly, I take a deep breathe and think not even going to go there.

I rolled over onto my side, and let out a deep sigh.

"I can't go if they didn't send anyone." Talking to no one in particular, I should go since Hinata asked me to, but now she can't since has errands with her mother but she assured me after she's done she was going to accompany me to the hospital, but insists she'll just meet me there so we don't miss out on the visiting hours. Hopefully they let me in it's been about a week since we brought her here, she should be stable and be up for visitors, my thoughts start to wander. 'What if she's awake and she's wondering why some guy she doesn't even know is visiting her.' I grab my head as I feel this aching pain of me thinking too hard, I immediately rose to try to do something to get my mind away from forming another thought and decided that taking a quick shower and going out for lunch would be something to keep me preoccupied.

I jump in and lather myself down and rinse off quickly and jump right out pat myself dry leaving my hair moist and walk out to my room. Walking over to my closet and decide to put on my mesh shirt and black pants and sandals, no jacket since the weather was warming up, I love spring its where everything comes back to life and you can see all the blooming plants and all the animals come out of hibernation and you can actually see and appreciate nature for what it is.

I walk out of the house hands in my pockets and walk down toward market district there were a lot of families out enjoying the weather and each others company. I didn't really find any of the trinkets that the older women in the side tents insisted I buy since 'it would go great with my eyes, or someone precious to me' I scoff and keep walking until I found a few venders that are selling some meat on a stick and buy a few and start walking around chomping happily.

"Kiba!" I turned toward the sound of her voice trying to get my attention I swallowed and smiled back in greeting, "Hinata" I said then turning to bow slightly to her mother which she returned with a small nod and smile. "Did you go to the hospital yet?" I looked at her trying not let my face give away too much, "Uh I was waiting for you to finish shopping, hoping we could go together. Especially since no one came and told us she was ready to have visitors." I believe I masked my uneasiness of the thought of going alone successfully.

She looks at her mother with a pleading look and her mother lifts her chin but then a smile peaks through and she says "We should be just about done by 4" Hinata smiles and says I'll meet you there around that time okay?" I nod and give a slight bow and say my quick goodbye and see you later to the two of them and continue on my way.

It hadn't taken as long as I had expected, but I still had managed to make it to the front gate of the hospital I'm a little early than what Hinata said, I stood outside the gate for about 10 minutes but decided to go inside the hospital when it had turned 4:15 hoping she was on her way soon and I would just meet her inside.

I walked up to the woman at the front desk and explained to her the person I wanted to see, it took her a few minutes to understand that I wanted to see someone but didn't know there name until it rung a bell who I was talking about. After a few of 'just making phone calls to make sure' phone calls I finally got the okay go see her. I waited for a nurse to come show me the way to where he room was, but I was surprised when a security guard was the one who came and got me to lead the way.

After turning a few turns down hallways I've never went through, I wasn't quite sure what part of the hospital I was in anymore. He stopped abruptly and motioned toward door I bowed and said my thanks and saw him walk around the corner, I stood outside the closed door unsure; I could hear my heartbeat in my ears.

I slid the door open and walked into the room it smelled like alcohol and lavender, my eyes had to adjust to the sudden darkness that was in this room. The only source of light was coming from beyond a curtain which I'm just assuming she was laying behind. I walked around the curtain not wanting to pull it aside, for some reason I thought it would be disturbing her in some way; even though the nurse assured me she was in a coma like state.

I saw all the machines connected to tanks through tubes leading to different parts of her arms getting pumped in and out.

She looked peaceful just laying there unmoving I was scared to get closer so I just stood looking from afar. The bruises on her face and arms were fading; I can tell from the color they were turning.

Her dark curly locks were sprawled out onto the pillow except for a small portion that's shorter tucked behind her right ear, it frames her face well. Her eye lashes are long that they curl on their own; I looked from the top of her forehead to her plump lips. She looked so serene with a hint of pain. I hadn't realized I instinctively stepped closer to her I can see her face better now her skin was fair with no blemishes her eyes if I remember were a light brown; the image of her falling to the ground comes to mind and I shake it. I sit at the chair on her bedside and start looking around the room.

Memories of my mother start to flash but immediately put them at bay, 'now is not the time' I start to chant in my head. I stare at her face, the longer I stare at her the more freaked out I get at the thought of her waking up. I can see her eyes moving on the inside of her eyelids and I stand up thinking that she's moving; but she doesn't move at all I start to walk over toward the door until I hear someone on the other side.

When the door opened and see that it's Hinata; she quickly apologized for her tardiness which I brushed off. She sits in the chair I had vacated and places _her_ hand in hers; if there was anyone else in the room they would think they were friends. Hinata told me that the reason for her tardiness was that Tsunade wanted to see us, but when I didn't show up she remembered that I would be here. So she told Tsunade she'll relay all the information to me; and she told me _everything_. About who or what she might be and what the _mission_ is going to be for her and I; then Hinata went back to attending to _her_ since visiting hours were almost over.

I spaced out thinking of the opportunities this might bring for me, maybe this mission is my chance to show Tsunade my worth and hopefully get promoted to higher class missions, and possibly start leading my own team. Just imagining going on higher class missions leading a team or even solo missions; I sigh putting my hands behind my head I imagine me shouting orders, fighting enemies; this mission will prove I can be trusted on my own.

I was taken away from my thoughts when I heard Hinata gasp; I looked over in her direction she was suddenly standing up at attention looking at the bed. I hear a beep getting faster, I walked over and I couldn't believe it, looking back at me with wide eyes, _she's awake._

A/N: Wow I feel like this took forever; I had a slight writer's block for a couple of days. Hence why it's shorter than the others, which can be a good and bad thing depending on how you look at it. Well I hope you can picture how Maya looks now; Review and give me your opinions. Until next time!


	4. Family Confrontation

A/N: It took me a while to write this I didn't realize that it had taken me this long. I had so much going on, so here I am and here it is. I hope you enjoy.

Maya P.O.V.

I feel like dying here and now and joining my family; I've tried everything no matter where I go _she_ finds me and kills me over and over again. I feel like I've died over 100 times in every way you can imagine whipping, suffocation, my resolve is dissolving quickly. The last few times I had started wishing I wouldn't come back; but I do and there's nothing I can do. It always starts out the same with the guy getting mugged and from there I have about 15-20 minutes before _she_ shows up. I've run out of ideas and options, and I've come to the point where I just want to lay here and wait for her to come.

I open my eyes and hear the running right on cue I look up and see him running right toward me, he looks scared and I can see the guy chasing him clearly out of breath. He looks at me his usual way, it stings deep inside but I brush it off already used to it; I do notice something that I hadn't before, the boy running _didn't _have a wallet. I don't know why or what came over me but I immediately started sprinting off into the direction where he was going trying to make up for the time I was sitting on the ground. He was running so fast it was hard for me to keep up; I eventually came to the village border and saw the faint shadow of him running in the forest.

I kept going there's no going back now it's been almost 10 minutes of running and I know _she_ must be coming soon. My chest started to burn but I didn't care this is all I had left, this was my only hope. I hopped over largely grown tree roots clearing them with ease, my leg started bleeding when I tried to dodge a thorn bush last minute but I pushed through; the air hitting the cut was making me wince but after a minute, it becomes numb. I started to slow down thinking I lost him, I surveyed the area quickly the trees were so close together it was becoming hard to track the foot prints. I heard a twig snap and turn and see the boy hiding behind a tree he had to be around 16 or so. I walk over slowly and peek over and he wasn't there, no one was I started looking around frantically searching to see if he ran off somewhere. I don't know what gave me the idea to look up but I did and sure enough he was sitting on a branch looking at me.

I look up and didn't really know what to say, I opened my mouth to speak and he just lifted his finger to his mouth and I immediately silenced myself. He jumped down without the slightest noise; looking at him now he was definitely taller than I expected. He started walking slowly making sure to be careful looking all around before making certain moves, and then I heard someone scream in the far distance, my body instantly got chills my heart was beating out of my chest. I knew instantly who it was and I went to run until a wrist around my hand stopped me, he looked at me with a stern look shaking his head no. I looked at him and nodded as much as I want to run and help her I must remember this isn't real; we started running and I can hear the screams of my_ sister_ fading far into the forest.

He was leading the way in front of me with fluid movements as if he memorized where every rock was and every twig was he ran in silence. While I'm behind him stumbling slightly trying to keep up; he paused at a small clearing. There were no trees it was just a tall grassy meadow running through it would leave us completely exposed; he looked both ways before darting across with me hot on heels. Once we were covered by the trees again I can hear some water maybe a stream; but the closer we got to our destination I can hear the roar of the water. I can see he's constantly surveying the area and I'm doing the same as we run, I started to hear _her_ calling my name.

"Maya!" I can hear my mother's voice but I shake my head mentally reminding myself that it's not her. "Don't leave us Maya" I can hear my sister say, I can hear the voices getting closer; which is making us run faster. They were screaming my name so loud I still heard them against the roar of the water we were running directly parallel to; he stopped so abruptly I smacking right into his back but he didn't budge even as I landed on my back in a pile of wet leaves and mud. I see him looking down at the edge down and I got up not caring about the mud on me and in my hair. I look down and can't see much of anything because the spray of the waterfall covers everything; I'm thinking of why he brought me here. But decide against asking him, not wanting to break the silence that he seemed intent on keeping between us. Everything around us is foggy it was becoming hard to see I looked around and saw that he was hopping on rocks going toward the other side of the waterfall he stopped and turned in my direction to see if I was following his eyes looked impatient yet panicked. I quickly hopped on the first few rocks toward him, once I hit my fourth one my foot slid into the water; the closer I got to the middle the rocks were more slick. I looked into the water and could see my own reflection morphing to the rigid waves of the water. For a split second I felt like giving up; I didn't understand why living meant so much to someone I never got to the point where I ever realized what life was all about.

That split second was all it took I lifted my face and went to press forward when I saw _she_ had him in her grip, he was kicking and trying to get away but she had him locked in place. I was stuck between the ideas of running or moving forward to fight her, he had nothing to do with this I was filled with rage. I knew whether I chose to run or chose to fight I would die; father words echoed in my head "She's the strong one of the family that deserves to carry the family name and represent us." I just look into her eyes feeling nothing "Put him down Anna!" I yelled over the roaring of the water. She looked over at me almost unnaturally and dropped him into the water.

I looked into the water frantically looking to see where he went I look over at Anna and she's hopping on the rocks with ease over to me. I turn and hop over a couple rocks clumsily and finally touch ground and turn around; she was already lunging at me. I braced myself for impact; she was immensely strong she grabbed me by my shoulders and slams me into the nearest tree. I turn and dodge her punch and I can see the tree cave in and splinter under the impact of her fist. I see the faint hint of chakra in her fist and decide to do the same.

I feel my hand get warm and think to myself 'I'm not going to die here again' I punch her in her face and she falls back slightly enough for her to loose grip on me and I move away just enough to aim another punch on her face. I hear the crack of her jaw under my hand or maybe it was my hand; at this point I'm numb to everything I can feel my heart beating out of my chest. I stand there for a moment looking at Anna turn to me and collect herself before turning to kick me, I put my hand up and block the kick I see my arm shaking, not because I'm scared but so much adrenaline is coursing through my veins I've never felt so strong so invincible before.

I blocked her kick, we met tit for tat with combinations of chakra laced punches and kicks; I can feel my chest demanding rest but I won't stop, I will die fighting. I pull a kunai out from my holster and throw it while she was kicking me in my stomach. I took the blow to my stomach and doubled over trying to catch my breath but she had no time to dodge the kunai so it had sliced her neck. I see her stand still holding her neck as the blood pours from her neck; in no time her hand was covered in blood and she looks infuriated. She looks at her hand and smiles at me in the most condescending way that just makes my blood boil.

"Look at big bad Maya; I can't believe they let you stay with us to let you think you could be one of us. You will never be like us, which is why father hated you so much you were just a constant reminder of how stupid everyone was." I didn't care for what she said she wasn't my sister. Of all the nights we sat on the roof and listened to our parents argue over me and we sat there and wished things were different that we didn't constantly have something to prove to father.

"Anna…" I started walking over to her slowly I wanted to say so much but looking at her hurt me somewhere deep inside knowing that outside of this nightmare, my sister, my _real_ sister is gone. I wasn't angry or scared anymore, I just thought about how much I love and miss my sister. The Anna I knew was full of life always knew just what to say, and she had the heart of a warrior. No matter how much stronger or smarter she was than me she would always be my little sister. I felt a brief pang of grief and I don't know why but I started to pray I don't know what exact words were coming out of my mouth but I was just talking. I was still walking toward her and I saw tears started streaming out of Anna's eyes but they weren't regular tears it was blood. Still holding her neck she falls to her knees and I hear her voice get deeper, shouting for me to stop; but I don't. I hear crying and she lifts her face and I see her face is softer covered in smudged blood, I hear her whisper my name. She looks into my eyes and all I see is my sister my _real_ sister I know it's her even if for a brief moment, I go over to her and say softly "Anna?" she looks around and says quietly "Jum-" as soon as she started the word she was frozen. I lowered and looked at her now lifeless eyes and her mouth hung open and she fell forward at my feet kunai straight to the back of the head.

I go over to the river and look around and I see the boy hanging onto a rock trying to pull him self up to get out of the water. I immediately start hopping from rock to rock until I reached him and lean forward wrapping my hand around his forearm fighting against the current that's trying to drag him out, I pull and pull trying to get him out I see him taking deep breaths before he's lost under the waves. He pulls his other arm out of the water and grabs my arm and we both pull and I can see his chest coming out of the water. My body was trying to hold on but my grip was on a whole other agenda; the spray of the water was making every second of my grip loose.

I planted my feet as firm as trying to minimize I could and pull him up I can hear the bones cracking in my arm but I need to help him up. I can see the water lowering down his body as I was pulling him out just a bit farther I kept chanting it inside head once I got him close enough out I moved my feet over to the nearest rock and pull with all my might and until he was fully on the rock coughing and panting hard. I was still holding onto him I wasn't saying much just patting his back helping him, until he caught his breath.

He looked around frantically and he was stopped when he saw my sister lying on the floor motionless and he looked at me with wide eyes. I immediately put my hands up in defense "It wasn't me" he stands up and starts hopping toward the other side of the forest and I start following him. "Wait!" he turns to me "I can't just stand here and follow you I don't know where you're taking us" I turn and look at my sister's body lying there on the ground, I point to her and look to him. "She was trying to tell me something, but someone killed her before she could finish" He walked over to me and looking stern he looked over at her body and said "And you believe her; after she tried to kill both of us?" I was shocked that he even spoke his voice sounds familiar but not in a way that I've heard it first hand.

"Yes I do; I know it might sound crazy but I know that was my sister even for a split second it w_as _her. It sounded like she was telling me to jump" I look over at the waterfall. "You'll die as soon as you hit the water." He said in a matter of fact tone. "I've got to do something I can't just keep running from them" I pointed toward the forest "I can't keep living in this nightmare letting her keep coming and attacking me, I'm done! I won't give her the satisfaction of watching me die anymore!"

He looked at me and just looked toward the waterfall and started walking over to it; I walked behind him silently once he reached the ledge "You're not going alone then". His look and his whole demeanor changed he looked in charge and ready. I nodded my head and we both stepped forward and I felt the air beneath my feet and I went to close my eyes as we moved forward.

I felt someone grab my shirt and pull me back; I opened my eyes and see wide eyes looking back at me. I closed my eyes bracing for impact, I landed with a tumble, once I stopped rolling I stood; already feeling sore where the bruises will form, but as soon as I looked and saw him I filled with rage. He looked just like he had the day I left in his black robe, hair slicked back with his gray streaks looks like he hasn't aged in the few years I haven't seen him. It made me infuriated the more I looked at him; wait where the boy?

I looked around and over by the waterfall he was just laying there eyes open but held no light that they had once had. He had done nothing but helped me escaping my 'family' just to die I should've just left him be. He was lying on the ground lifeless with a kunai in his back seemed like he didn't even know what was coming. I was sick to my stomach but didn't let it show on my face balled my fists and scowled looking back up at him. We just looked at each other for what felt like forever, he was just standing there with his usual stoic face looking at me; but it felt more like he was staring down at me.

"You have nothing to say?" He says with a condescending look, I nod and say in a venomous voice that surprised even me "Father". He just looked at me and with a brief almost non existent smile said "Father?" he scoffed slightly and walked over to retrieve his kunai, he pulled on the handle in a swift movement that I can hear the crack of the bone as he yanks it free; and see blood start pooling. I started to feel sick but tried not to let my face show it, he would still be alive if it weren't for me chasing after him. I feel my heart pulling telling me that everything is my fault; I can never do anything right. I hadn't even realized that he had been speaking to me until I heard him say it…

"You were always a mistake Maya, when your mother first held you she thought we had to help you. I told her no that you would be nothing but a nuisance, and told her we were to kill you like everyone had told us too. But your mother felt drawn to you that she insisted that we _had_ to keep you." He paused wiping the blood on his kunai on his coat "Your father? Is dead he died a long time ago. His was always too worried about his idiotic ramblings on how to control when he couldn't even see what was going on in front of his face the whole time which got him killed. I guess that's where you got it from never being able to be in control of anything." I heard the cracking of me grinding my teeth to bite my tongue not to say anything. I loosened my jaw and my relaxed my hands what he's saying instead of being mad at how he's intending that my whole life has been a lie, instead of feeling angry I felt, relieved.

My whole body felt light and I felt my thoughts racing but not of anxiety but of all the memories and everything just leaving. As if I'm a blank slate, raw, I feel impenetrable like nothing can hurt me now. He's starting to look nervous I can tell by what his eyes are saying to me, I can read him; every emotion every thought he has its getting sent straight to my brain. I close my eyes and I can see pictures seems like a memory I feel how he felt in each memory; but it's not my 'fathers' life. I see flashes of a little boy and I can feel happy when I look at him I feel that I love this boy and I can see how he looks at me in admiration. I see our relationship almost like a father but more so a big brother. The last flash I feel different I feel in control on a mission yet when I see him I hesitate and know that when I see him next it won't be pleasant. I feel sorrow almost depression but I know I can't let him show it; if I should show him it would compromise everything I've done to protect him.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I open my eyes and see he's in pain his eyes red, I see him throw the kunai but instead of moving I turn my back to it and nothing happened; I felt nothing. I walk over to the boy and close his eyes "MAYA!" I hear him say it but it means nothing to me, I turn and look into the water and see my reflection and I'm glowing white, I look up at him and I smile and I feel better I feel nothing I look at him and say "Thank you". I turn and pick up the boy and carry him in my arms he feels light as a feather like he holds no weight. I walked over to the edge only hearing the rush of the water fathers words were lost to the wind, I looked at his face and said what I felt, "I'm Sorry" and jumped forward I feel the water hitting my face like sharp rocks but it didn't hurt. I can see the water coming up fast I close my eyes embrace the purity, for once in the past what feels like forever I feel free.

The water crashed around us and I lost my grip, I felt him floating away I opened my eyes it was hard to see with all of the bubbles that surrounded me from the pressure of us falling in. I felt this pressure wrap around my body as we sank lower into the water; if felt like it was crushing me. I looked around and I could see him lowering faster than me. I tried to move my arm I felt it breaking the hold; I couldn't really see anything it was getting so dark.

I felt the water get warm for a split second and the grip that it had on me got softer; I took it as the opportunity to move. I moved my arm and it broke free of the waters hold on me and started swimming to him before he was out of my sight. After what felt like a lifetime of swimming I saw his figure I kept going and going but he was falling too fast for me. I tried speeding up so I can try to cut the space between us so I can reach him. I can feel my body losing air the longer and deeper I get in the water but I ignore it and keep going I can't let him go like this, I take a deep breath and feel my lungs fill with water but it doesn't burn, it's as if whatever state I'm in it makes dying painless.

I kept going into the darkness until I could reach him even if it felt like a lost cause I wouldn't give up even if it meant giving up my life the way he gave his for me even though he didn't even know me. I looked and he was gone I couldn't see him anymore I don't know why I kept swimming maybe it was hope, stupidity, or maybe I just didn't want to be alone. I felt like my brain was full of water I couldn't go on anymore the more that I went deeper the more I feel like I would forget. I had a sister? What family? I feel like I'm pure starting a new.

I stop swimming and look and I'm surrounded by darkness no one and nothing is there, where am I? What was I doing? I see something glowing at my feet I look down and there's a boy down there swimming to me. He reaches me looks at me and smiles, I look at him and give him a questioning look, and I feel so light headed. He closes his eyes puts his hand on my cheek its so warm he puts his lips on mine, what is he doing but I feel so warm I close my eyes and I feel everything leaving my body every care, every person even memories; _everything_.

His mouth leaves mine and I'm in a trance all I hear is his voice it's hypnotizing and I hear him says my name I go to speak but I can't I start to panic I want to know what he wants to say but all I hear him say is "believe" and I want to ask him to believe in what? But I can't speak I can't move all I hear is a beeping and I hear it getting faster but what is this noise.

I opened my eyes and I look and I'm not in water anymore I'm….in a hospital? I hear a gasp and look and I see woman with pale eyes looking back. I look at her questioningly 'do I know her?' I want to ask but still no words. I look up and I see a guy he looks shocked to see me he walks out well he practically ran of the room without saying anything.

The woman next to me takes a deep breath and starts to look at the machine hooked up to me I just look at her movements as she walks around not sure exactly what I should do. She is seated next to me now again and she looks in my face and says "My name is Hinata me and my team found you injured and we brought you to our village." I looked at her blankly not sure of what she meant I was injured, I looked toward the door when I heard it open and saw a very busty woman come in and the guy who ran out is back with her. She said in a stern voice to the both of them to go home and she'll call for them later.

That word "Home" it makes me smile inwardly but not sure why it just sounds happy, like something that I had I hear happy voices, and then I hear someone yelling. I shake it off, maybe I don't want to find home anymore. It doesn't sound as happy as I had thought it would; "What's your name?" I hear the woman say to me; as she is having a seat next to me. Her hand glows green as they're hovering over my body, I look at her and open my mouth but I can feel the words on the tip of my tongue but nothing is there.

She looks at me and says "I'm Tsunade the Hokage of the Leaf Village, a team of mine found you in a forest being attacked and they brought you here, for medical treatment. You were in pretty bad shape when they brought you in." She gets up and walks over to the foot of the bed and picks up a board and writes something on it and walks to the other side of me. "Are you from Waterfall Village?" she asks and I look down and I see fire and screams in my head but I shrug it off. "If you are I need to take the necessary precautions if you are the last of your village as they were a ally of ours." I tilt my head as if asking and she gives me a solemn look and says "The village was burnt to the ground" I looked at her shocked and shook my head yes. She looks at me and says "Ok well we're making progress, are you able to write?" I nod yes again and she hands me a paper and asks me again "What's your name?" I look up at her and say "Maya".


End file.
